


Words

by MomoGeraldine



Series: Vengeance is justice [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bad Parent Talia al Ghul, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, F/M, Gen, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Humans are complicated, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Mentioned Damian Wayne, Mentioned Jason Todd, Nobody cares about Joker, Past Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Protective Talia al Ghul, Talia al Ghul kills Joker, Tired Talia al Ghul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoGeraldine/pseuds/MomoGeraldine
Summary: Whose words she came to love, whose touches she’ll always crave.Will never pull the trigger.Not when it matters.
Relationships: Ra's al Ghul & Talia al Ghul, Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd, Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Series: Vengeance is justice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156553
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Words

The mad man’s laugh echoes through the warehouse. It’s as disturbing as it is distorted. 

Talia will never understand why the clown is still alive. He’s long past his prime.

Then again she prefers stories with definite endings rather than the sappy philosophy that has both her father and husband obsessed.

Ideologies can get you only so far until it becomes redundant. 

The game that her husband and his clown play is redundant. Foolish.

Each time her husband wins the battle, _Joker_ wins the war. 

It’s always the same beat. She’s disappointed.

The mad man has killed a child, murdered more people than an average assassin in a year. Torturing humans just because he can. Tortured her sons respectively. Her husband’s family.

And yet.

He walks away without a care in the world. And _Batman_ lets him.

At first, she was mad, the pit didn’t really help the cause.

She’s not the greatest mother in history, hasn’t made good decisions. Pit and her father affected her more than she shows. She as a person knows she has made choices that were more in line with her morality besides the other factors. She can take the accountability. She will try to be better than who she was previously.

For the life of her, she doesn’t understand Bruce.

Ideologies aside, he really did let the roaring fool walk away after blowing up his son.

As a parent, at that moment she really could’ve cared less about philosophy and just hunt the fool down. Give a good torturing. Just plain kill him.

Yet.

Her husband let the bastard walk away.

Alive.

_ALIVE._

Then her husband dares to grieve with more cruel punching. Why?

Just kill the clown and be done with it.

Watching back at it, her husband is more spoiled than she is. 

Throwing a tantrum when he couldn’t have both. Ideology and a child’s life.

Not the greatest battle choice.

Her husband sneers at her for giving their child a sword at a young age. Yet their son is more equipped to deal with it because he’s had more experience. More time to train. More time to learn.

_Better than she was at his age._

It’s not like she knows any other way to live.

_In theory, yes. In practice, no._

Her way keeps her son, _her beloved_ , safe. His way only brings grief.

In order to survive, live, she had to sacrifice. A lot.

She had to sacrifice her love, her reputation, _her life_.

At nine years old. She became a monster. 

A decision to help her father. _Her responsibility_.

Gone was the princess, a cute little bunny. A warrior had reborn, a poisonous snake stood instead. 

Servants’ and commoners had whispered. 

Her father hadn’t even hesitated to kill them.

And they’d been only words. 

Something her husband seemingly doesn’t even spare a thought of. Not when it comes to trust and family.

It’s all ideology. An idea.

It’s not a sacrifice.

Her husband cares more for his ideology than he cares for his children.

_His children are the sacrifice._

It’s an uncomfortable thought.

Her husband didn’t kill her when she apparently pulled the trigger to kill their son, her husband didn’t kill the clown.

_Her husband._

Whose words she came to love, whose touches she’ll always crave.

Will never pull the trigger.

Not when it matters.

Not when it matters the most.

She can only watch as the bastard makes his way out of the warehouse.

Only words matter to him.

An audience, who nobody else cares to please.

An invisible audience, who he desperately wants to prove his existence to. 

Morals that won’t matter in 1.000 years or so.

A waltz between ideologies. A neverending dance. Stuck in one place.

In the end, the death’s still the same.

One swift kill. He didn’t even see it coming.

Call her a demon, villain, monster. Any vile thing your mind can come up with.

She’d do it again in a heartbeat. 

She’s a mother in the end. A proud mother at that.

_Proud of her son(s)._

And she’d be damned if any hurt comes his way.

  
  


**\---------------------------------**

**Clown Prince of Crime missing! Last seen April 25, 2020.**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & criticisms are welcome.


End file.
